Birthday Parties
by MaxandFang101
Summary: Oneshot Challenge #1 Bartie and Virginia are at Bartie's grandmother's birthday party when a girl there gets Virginia all worked up.


**The first oneshot of the night and I'm starting easy with characters I'm slightly better at writing. And if you are confused by the Challenge part, look at my stories.**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Warburton owns the KND, and the OC you see in there is my friends'. :)**

**Birthday Parties**

**Challenge #1**

Bartie was at his grandma's house decorating for the party she was going to have for her 85th birthday. Most boys would've been upset that they had to put up decorations on a Saturday, but Bartie had asked Virginia, his best friend, if she wanted to come to the party too, which resulted in her helping Bartie with the decorations.

Right now, Virginia was trying to get the stubborn 'Happy Birthday' banner to stay on the wall with the push pin, but it wasn't really working. Virginia was muttering under her breath about push pins and all the things she could do to the 'stupid banner' with them. Bartie, who was standing beside the ladder she was on, and smiling up at her. He thought it was cute when she was angry. In fact, he thought it was cute when she did anything, really. He decided a few days ago, that today was the perfect time to tell her. They would go off to someplace where nobody was, and no one would suspect them of doing anything because they'd either be too busy with the party, or they would think that two eleven year olds wouldn't want to hang out with a bunch of old people. It was a very good plan.

The only thing Bartie didn't plan on, was his grandmother's best friend bringing her grandaughter to the party. His grandmother had told him this morning that the girl his age was coming and Bartie didn't like it one bit. How was he supposed to confess his love for Virginia with some other girl just standing there? So he had to tell her now.

Unfortunately for him, though, his grandmother's best friend was early.

"Hi, I'm Sam." She smiled a big smile at Bartie and held out her hand for him to shake. He already didn't like her. Shaking hand was an adult thing. He shook her hand anyway, so as to not be rude.

"Hi, I'm Bartie." He said, he didn't smile back, though, he didn't want her to get the wrong impression or something and end up ruining his plan. And since Virginia was still muttering about the banner and didn't notice Sam come in, he introduced her himself. "And that's Virginia up there." He said with a smile on his face.

Mentioning her name seemed to break Virginia out of her muttering and looked down at them. Unknown to Bartie, Virginia liked him back. And she was jealous. Who did this girl think she was, smiling at her best friend like that? Virginia decided it, she was going to tell him how she felt, today.

It had been hours since the party started and Sam wouldn't leave them alone. They learned more about the blond girl and the more they learned the less they liked her. They had already shared knowing glances at each other when she said she rode horses and had a TV in her room. Like that was supposed to impress them, they lived in a treehouse and on the moon. Virginia knew Sam was trying to steal Bartie away from her with all these stories of her being very prestigious, but it really wasn't working. Virginia smiled to herself, she knew Bartie better than anyone else, and she knew he didn't like people who liked to brag. But she was still going to tell Bartie how she felt, she wanted to find out if he felt the same, because now it was eating her up inside, not knowing. Now all she needed to do was get Sam away from them.

Luckily for Virginia, Bartie was trying to do the same thing. This girl was trying to impress him with bragging. If there was one thing Bartie couldn't stand, it was braggers. But he had thought up an idea to get her away from them. And it was fool proof.

Bartie led the two girls over to his grandmother and Sam's grandmother at the table. The two were chatting away.

"Hi, grandma," Bartie said.

"Hello, Bartie, I see you've met Sam. How are all of you doing?" She asked with a smile.

"Good," the three chorused at the same time. The grandmothers smiled at each other. Probably reminincing about some old memory from when they were their age.

"So, Grandma, Sam was telling us about how much she loves horses, she said she even rides them." Bartie said with a knowing smile on his face. His grandmother loved horses, and best of all, his grandmother could talk for hours. He thought he and Virginia could just slip out unnoticed and ditch Sam there, but that's when his parents decided it was a good time to bring out the cake. The cake was placed on the table in front of them, and as people started to crowd around them, they realized they were even being pushed forward. Sam, who had been moved in front of Bartie and Virginia when she went to talk about horses, had the cake right in front of her, just facing Bartie's grandmother, who was sitting on the end of the table. Sam had the best view of the cake and the adults all wanted her spot, pushing Virginia forward and into Sam, forcing Sam's face to go, 'Splat!' into the cake. The crowd stopped pushing then.

Sam turned around, her light blue eyes ablaze through all the cake that covered her.

"YOU!" She pointed her finger at Virginia, who still had a shocked face on, but now with the ghost of a smile, "YOU LITTLE WITCH! HOW DARE YOU PUSH ME INTO THE CAKE!"

Ha! So her evil side comes out, thought Virginia, although as soon as she realized Sam was looking for some kind of revenge, she immeadiately tried to get out of the crowd, but the crowd wouldn't budge. Stupid adults...Virginia thought. As Sam took hold of a large chunk of the cake and threw it at Virginia's face did Virginia realize that her only option was to duck. The adult behind her, who happened to be Bartie's aunt Clara, had her very floral dress covered with cake in seconds. As the horror what she had done hit her, Sam ducked before the adult could get her, splattering cousin Kate with blue icing. There went her business suit that she had to wear to a meeting she had after the party. As Sam scattered away from the adult she hit, Virginia pulled Bartie down under the table and under the long table cloth, where she was hiding. Everyone had long since gotten out of the table for fear of ruining their outfits, so there were no legs to crowd their space.

Bartie and Virginia looked at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing. When they finally stopped laughing Bartie smiled and said something that the two would remember forever.

"I like you." Virginia grinned. She knew what he meant, and tackled him in a hug. As she looked at him from this position their eyes made contact and Virginia didn't hesitate to kiss Bartie on the lips. And they continued kissing while there was a birthday cake war going on around them.

**I feel so ashamed. I used the birthday cake scene. -Weeps- I just couldn't help it, it was the perfect opportunity! Oh, well, I hope you liked it. I just love these two. :) And this is a shout out to my grandma because her 85th birthday was yesterday. And now onto #2. :)**


End file.
